The invention relates to a track-jump control device, and in particular, to a track-jump control device for determining track-jump timing in an optical disc drive.
In recent years, there is a need to utilize high-capacity and re-writable recording medium (e.g. DVDRAM) to store all kinds of data. Take a DVDRAM as an example, it has predefined data (also called a header) at the beginning of each sector, for addressing, and to meet a need for random access. The addressing capability of a DVDRAM is similar to that of a hard disk. Since each sector has a predefined data for addressing, both lands and grooves in a DVDRAM must store user data to ensure that the total capacity of DVDRAM does not decrease. If the spot of the PUH suddenly encounters a polar transition in lands and grooves when track-jumping finishes, the read servo will fail easily, particularly at high-speed. Additionally, if the spot of the PUH encounters a header in a sector when a track-jump has finished and enters into the closed loop process , the read servo will also fail easily.